This invention relates to remote programmers and/or handheld personal data assistants (PDA) for use with medical devices and, in particular embodiments, to a PDA that includes a medical device to facilitate testing and monitoring of a patient""s condition with coordination of data management and programming through the PDA.
Over the years, bodily characteristics have been determined by obtaining a sample of bodily fluid. For example, diabetics often test for blood glucose levels with a blood glucose meter. Traditional blood glucose determinations have utilized a painful finger stick using a lancet to withdraw a small blood sample that is used by the blood glucose meter. This results in discomfort from the lancet as it contacts nerves in the subcutaneous tissue. To obtain a measure of control or information on a diabetic""s condition, several finger sticks and tests are required each day (8 or more such tests a day are not uncommon). The pain of lancing and the cumulative discomfort from multiple needle sticks is a strong reason why patients fail to comply with a medical testing regimen used to determine a change in characteristic over a period of time. In addition, these blood glucose meters are only designed to provide data at discrete points, and even with multiple tests a day, do not provide continuous data to show the variations in the characteristic between testing times.
A variety of implantable electrochemical sensors for use with monitors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying specific agents or compositions in a patient""s blood. For instance, glucose sensors have been developed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose levels in a diabetic patient. Such readings are useful in monitoring and/or adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes the regular administration of insulin to the patient. Thus, blood glucose readings from the monitor improve medical therapies with semi-automated medication infusion pumps of the external type, as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903; or automated implantable medication infusion pumps, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,994, which are herein incorporated by reference. Typical thin film sensors are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553 which are incorporated by reference herein. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,571. However, the monitors and electrochemical sensors often require calibration using readings obtained from blood glucose meters to augment and adjust for drift over time. Thus, although the monitors and electrochemical sensors provide more accurate trend information, a separate blood glucose meter is still often required.
A user must often carry multiple devices to test different aspects of the same value or characteristic. For instance, the a user would need a blood glucose meter and blood glucose monitor. In addition, individuals are also carrying other electronic devices, such as an infusion device, cellular telephones, personal entertainment systems (such as radios, cassette players, CD players, or the like). They may also include small personal computers, personal data assistants (PDAs) or the like. Thus, users often carry a large number of separate electronic devices, which can be cumbersome and inconvenient to handle.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an improved remote programmer and/or personal data assistant (PDA) that includes a characteristic monitor and/or a characteristic meter, which obviates for practical purposes, the above mentioned limitations.
According to an embodiment of the present invention a remote programmer for interfacing with at least one medical device includes at least one medical device module, at least one processor, a housing, at least one input/output port, at least one display, at least one button, at least one audio indication device and at least one portable power supply. The at least one medical device module is operatively coupled with the remote programmer and includes at least one medical device interface to interface with the at least one medical device. The at least one processor is to interface with the remote programmer and is coupled to the at least one medical device interface to process data from the at least one medical device. The housing is adapted to contain the medical device module and the at least one processor. The at least one input/output port is for communicating with the at least one medical device. The at least one display includes at least one touch screen element to interface with the at least one of the at least one processor and the at least one medical device. The at least one button is to interface with at least one of the at least one processor and the at least one medical device, and the at least one audio indication device is coupled to the at least one processor to provide an audio indication. The at least one portable power supply is contained within the housing of the remote programmer to provide power to at least one of the at least one processor and the at least one medical device. In still further embodiments, the at least one medical device is an infusion device, a characteristic monitor, a characteristic meter, an analyte sensor patch and/or more than one medical device. In other embodiments, the remote programmer is personal data assistant (PDA).
In particular embodiments, the at least one medical device module has a separate housing that is adapted to couple with the housing of the remote programmer. In other embodiments, the at least one medical device is a characteristic sensor that produces a signal indicative of a characteristic of a user, and further includes a second characteristic determining device. The second characteristic determining device is within the housing for receiving and testing an analyte to determine the quantity of the analyte independently of the at least one characteristic sensor. The at least one medical device interface is a sensor receiver to receive sensor data signals produced from the at least one characteristic sensor, and the at least one processor is coupled to the sensor receiver and the second characteristic determining device to process the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In further embodiments, the at least one characteristic sensor is remotely located from the at least one medical device module, and the sensor receiver receives the sensor data signals as wireless signals from the remotely located at least one characteristic sensor.
In other embodiments, the remote programmer further includes a transmitter coupled to the at least one processor and the input/output port for transmitting the processed sensor data signals to another data receiving device. In additional embodiments, the at least one medical device module uses the display of the remote programmer to show the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. Also, the at least one processor monitors the sensor data signals from the sensor receiver to determine when the second characteristic determining device is to be used to perform calibration of the sensor data signals. In yet other embodiments, the remote programmer further includes at least one memory to store the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In particular embodiments, the sensor data signals are received by the sensor receiver continuously, near continuously or intermittently. In other embodiments, the second characteristic determining device is a second medical device module that utilizes a second characteristic sensor. In these embodiments, the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device is determined continuously, near continuously or intermittently.
In further embodiments of the present invention, the second medical device module and the second characteristic sensor use a different sensing technology from that used by the at least one medical device module and the characteristic sensor. In addition, the second characteristic determining device utilizes a discrete sample to determine the quantity of the analyte. Also, the second characteristic determining device may utilize a test strip to analyze the sample to determine the quantity of the analyte.
In yet further embodiments, the remote programmer further includes a transmitter coupled to the at least one processor and the input/output port. The the at least one processor further includes the ability to program other medical devices, and the transmitter transmits a program to the other medical devices. In particular embodiments, the transmitter transmits through a relay device between the transmitter and a remotely located processing device. In some embodiments, the relay device increases a maximum distance by amplifying the processed sensor data signals from the transmitter to be received by the remotely located processing device. In other embodiments, the relay device enables the remotely located processing device to be located in a different room than the transmitter. While in other embodiments, the relay device includes a telecommunications device, and when the transmitter generates an alarm the telecommunications device transmits the alarm to a remotely located receiving station. Further embodiments of the remote programmer include a data receiver, and the data receiver receives program instructions from other processing devices.
In additional embodiments, a medical device module for use in a system with the at least one medical device and the remote programmer includes a module housing, the at least one medical device interface and at least one module processor. The module housing is adapted to couple with the housing of the remote programmer. The at least one medical device interface is coupled to the module housing for interfacing with the at least one medical device. The at least one module processor is coupled to the at least one medical device interface to process data from the at least one medical device, and wherein the at least one module processor is capable of interfacing with the at least one processor of the remote programmer.
In more embodiments, the at least one medical device is a characteristic sensor that produces a signal indicative of a characteristic of a user, and the medical device module further includes a second characteristic determining device. The second characteristic determining device is within the housing for receiving and testing an analyte to determine the quantity of the analyte independently of the at least one characteristic sensor. The the at least one medical device interface is a sensor receiver to receive sensor data signals produced from the at least one characteristic sensor, and the at least one module processor is coupled to the sensor receiver and the second characteristic determining device to process the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a medical device module for use in a system with a personal data assistant (PDA) with at least one medical device includes a housing, at least one medical device and a processor. The housing is adapted to couple with the PDA. The at least one medical device interface is coupled to the housing for interfacing with the at least one medical device. The processor is coupled to the at least one medical device interface to process data from the at least one medical device. The processor is also capable of interfacing with the PDA.
In preferred embodiments, the at least one medical device is a characteristic sensor that produces a signal indicative of a characteristic of a user, and the medical device module further includes a second characteristic determining device within the housing for receiving and testing an analyte to determine the quantity of the analyte independently of the at least one characteristic sensor. The at least one medical device interface is a sensor receiver to receive sensor data signals produced from the at least one characteristic sensor. The processor is coupled to the sensor receiver and the second characteristic determining device to process the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor.
In particular embodiments, the at least one characteristic sensor is remotely located from the medical device module, and the sensor receiver receives the sensor data signals as wireless signals from the remotely located at least one characteristic sensor. In other embodiments, the medical device module further includes a transmitter coupled to the processor for transmitting the processed sensor data signals to another data receiving device. In additional embodiments, the medical device module uses a display of the PDA to show the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In further embodiments, the processor monitors the sensor data signals from the sensor receiver to determine when the second characteristic determining device is to be used to perform calibration of the sensor data signals.
In other embodiments, the medical device module further includes a memory to store the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In still other embodiments, the sensor data signals are received by the sensor receiver continuously, near continuously or intermittently.
In yet another embodiments, the second characteristic determining device is a second medical device module that utilizes a second characteristic sensor. In these embodiments, the determined quantity of the analyte from the second characteristic determining device is determined continuously, near continuously or intermittently. In a further embodiment, the second medical device module and the second characteristic sensor use a different sensing technology from that used by the at least one medical device module and the characteristic sensor.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the second characteristic determining device utilizes a discrete sample to determine the quantity of the analyte. In further embodiments, the second characteristic determining device utilizes a test strip to analyze the sample to determine the quantity of the analyte. In still further embodiments, the at least one medical device is an infusion device, an analyte sensor patch and/or more than one medical device.
Still other preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed to a personal data assistant (PDA) for interfacing with at least one medical devices described above. In these embodiments, the medical device module operatively couples with the PDA and the PDA includes a housing adapted to receive the medical device module.
Further preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed to a medical device module for use in a system with a personal data assistant (PDA) with at least one characteristic sensor that produces a signal indicative of a characteristic of a user. The medical device module includes a housing, a test strip receptacle, a sensor receiver and a processor. The housing is adapted to operatively couple with the PDA. The test strip receptacle for receiving and testing a test strip exposed to an analyte to determine the quantity of the analyte. The sensor receiver is for receiving sensor data signals produced from the at least one characteristic sensor. The processor is coupled to the sensor receiver and the test strip receptacle to process the determined quantity of the analyte from the test strip receptacle and the sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor, and the processor is capable of interfacing with the PDA.
In particular embodiments, the at least one characteristic sensor is remotely located from the medical device module, and wherein the sensor receiver receives the sensor data signals as wireless signals from the remotely located at least one characteristic sensor. In other embodiments, the medical device module further includes a transmitter coupled to the processor for transmitting the processed sensor data signals to another data receiving device. Preferably, the transmitter transmits the processed sensor signals by radio frequencies. In additional embodiments, the transmitter transmits through a relay device between the transmitter and a remotely located processing device. Preferably, the relay device increases a maximum distance by amplifying the processed sensor data signals from the transmitter to be received by the remotely located processing device. Alternatively, the relay device enables the remotely located processing device to be located in a different room than the transmitter. In other alternative embodiments, the relay device includes a telecommunications device, and when the transmitter generates an alarm the telecommunications device transmits the alarm to a remotely located receiving station.
In further embodiments, the processor of the medical device module further includes the ability to program other medical devices, and wherein the transmitter transmits a program to the other medical devices. In still other embodiments, the medical device module further includes a data receiver, and the data receiver receives program instructions from other processing devices.
In yet another embodiment, the medical device module uses a display on the PDA to show the determined quantity of the analyte from the test strip receptacle and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In still other embodiments, the processor of the medical device module the sensor data signals from the sensor receiver to determine when the test receptacle is to be used to perform calibration of the sensor data signals.
Additional embodiments of the medical device module further include a memory to store the determined quantity of the analyte from the test strip receptacle and the processed sensor data signals from the at least one characteristic sensor. In particular embodiments, the sensor data signals are received by the sensor receiver continuously, near continuously or intermittently.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, various features of embodiments of the invention.